A FullMetal Alchemist Truth or Dare
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Bordem creates, and knows few bounds. Dare the FMA people! And satisfy your bordem! T for... you know with ToDs.


I wanted to try my hands at an FMA fic this time! So, without further ado, my new FullMetal Alchemist Truth or Dare!

And this **just **occurred to me: Almost whenever I start going into a new thing, like, _Kingdom Hearts _or _Resident Evil _or _Sonic the Hedgehog_ I have the urge to make a ToD. Huh. Peculiar. Oh well. NOW we can start!

* * *

><p>Ed Elric awoke next to Mustang, whom was passed out beyond any possible belief.<p>

'_The Hell?_' He thought as he looked around to see several others: Al, Winry, his kids, Riza, Havoc, many more. He was still groggy from whatever it was that knocked him out earlier. That is, if he had been knocked out.

"Meow?" Came the soft call of a nearby all black cat with shining venom green eyes. It cocked it's head in the blonde direction, sat down, and stared, in a way, into his very soul. "Meow?"

"Come here, kitty," He held out his hand to the hairball. Without much caution, the cat stalked over to him playfully.

"Mew," It said as it rubbed it's head up against Ed's open palm.

"Do you know what happened to me?" He casually asked it. However, he did not expect it to actually respond.

"Actually, I do know what happened to you and why you are here," It responded in a feminine voice, and giving off a small meorrow of a laugh as Ed jumped away from and bumped into the Flame Alchemist.

"Y-Y-Y-You!" He stuttered, pointing at the cat.

"Yeah yeah," She said with a bored undertone. "I can talk like a human, I can speak people, I'm a great discovery."

"Uh-huh," Ed nodded dumbly as she gave him her small list.

"Guess what, bub?" She asked, hopping onto a nearby ledge and bending down over it to glare happily at the elder Elric.

"W-W-What?" He started to slightly shiver, in the possible fear of a talking cat.

"I'm not really even a kitty cat," She said casually, rolling onto her back and sliding down only to land on her paws.

"Wait what?" He stood up in anger. Then, he decided to sit back down, this time on Roy, as a rush of blood flew up to his head giving him a headache.

"I'm something called, in my world, a Neko," She annouced happily, swinging her head back and forth as she laughed loudly, waking up Havoc, Riza, and Roy.

"What's going on?" Havoc murmured, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Get off me, FullMetal!" Mustang yelled at the blonde. He angrily forced the younger off him.

"Hey there, sleepy heads," The cat said to them, returning to the ledge and staring at them all.

"A talking cat," Havoc laughed, lighting the cigarette. "I'm defiantly dreaming."

"Nope," The kitty say with a small, hopping into his lap. "I'm for real, friend."

"Friend, hm?" The blonde mused playfully, scratching behind the cat's ears.

"Why are we here?" Riza spoke up. The cat looked over to her.

"We shall be playing a game," The feline announced. "And it is call, '_Truth or Dare_'!"

"Great," Ed sighed. "A game with a cat daring us."

"Oh no, not _just _me," She smirked with a dark glow about her. "There will be _several others_."

"That's just creepy," Roy said, half laughing.

"So it this," THe cat said, jumping off Havoc's lap and standing in what could be considered the middle of where ever they were. Slowly, she began to transform into a human being. Her fur retreated, as did her muzzle. Her whiskers disappeared, and her eyes became more human, but retained their green hue.

"That was disturbing," Riza corrected her as the now human cat person finished. She keep her ears and tail, however, and was purring happily.

"Be glad I still got clothes on," She said.

"What's your name?" Roy asked, observing her body.

"Stop staring at me," Her ears flattened, and a growl passed her mouth. "Any how, it's Sekira."

"Sekira?" They all asked.

"Sekira Diardi Pardus Wiedii Aurata," She said, gasping as she finished.

"Damn, that's a mouth full," Havoc said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Sekira smiled back. "And now, I'd like to introduce my friends!"

"Great, more," Ed sighed before he was smacked with two large rocks. "What the Hell!"

"These are my friends, Catamount Concolor," Sekira gestured with her tail to a male with tan hair and cat ear and tail on her with a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jean. "And my best friend Alsatian 'Trooper' Shepherd!"

This time, a boy that had to be at least a year younger than the two felines bounded out with dog ears and tail. His tail was wagging furiously. His tongue hung almost uselessly out of his mouth. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with black pants and a necklace on a golden chain. He came to a stop next to Sekira, and stood up next to her, giving her a great hug.

"Kira, Kira!" He barked out in happiness.

"Down, Trooper," Sekira ordered, and the boy let go of her instantly, but continued to wag his tail and smile.

"So," Roy said. "You're all animals."

"_Nekos_!" Catamount said to him with a harsh growl. "Get it right!"

"Catamount is a cougar," Sekira said, ignoring that he was behaving quite violently. "And Trooper here's a German Shepherd, hence the last name."

"Nice to meet you all!" He said with a bright smile.

"Troop's gonna be the handydog around here," Catamount managed to quell his anger for the time being. "Y'know, moving things around, throwing crap at you, helping us build stuff, goin' out and buying things, that whole deal."

"But only under Kira's command!" He said loyally. "Not even Mister Mountaineer over there can tell me what to do!"

"That is 'less Kira here says so?" Catamount said with smirk.

"So, people out there!" Sekira directed her attention to a previously unseen camera nearby. "Review, and make your dares as evil as possible!"

"Thank you and good night!" The trio said as the camera went to static.

* * *

><p>Does or would anyone else agree with me that I have an addiction to writing ToDs? Because if so, then I'm not alone in that mindset. Eh, please review regardless. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
